The Dragon's Kid
by Fiona Dragonfire's
Summary: I am always mistaken for a guy so most of the time I don't correct people, but this one time I should have. Now I wondering if every member of the Tennis Team hates me for not telling them. Ryoma always talks to me, but the others are angry. Seriously if they were in my shoes wouldn't it be more simple to quit correcting people on my gender. So what I am a tomboy get use to it.
1. Mind jumble information

Okay hi this is my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction hope you enjoy. Middle school years I gonna add two years to it evil I know. I have only watch the anime and first two seasons of the human version so sorry if I mess this up. I Don't own prince of tennis, but I do own the plot and new characters in the story.

* * *

My name is Ricky Elina Fay. I was adopted by Darien Fay at the age of six. My biological parents married outside their families wishes so I was an unwanted grandchild. When my parents died in a car crash I was sent to fosters home; where Darien adopted me.

Darien and his wife Thorn are how do I say it well their real living magical beings. They have originally nineteen children born magical I am their only adopted kid Non magical. So 20 in all children. Ages ranging from five years of age to twenty. Darien best friend is Echizen, Nanjiro a crazy old guy who kinda fun to listen to every once in a while. See Nanjiro knows about my family, and so does his son Echizen, Ryoma. Ryoma is one year younger than me and we are best friends. Ryoma has gotten use to my tomboy ways and except me for being a girl who can kick his butt at tennis.

My family lives in America, and Ryoma kinda became like extended cousin. I am going to Japan on a sports scholarship to Seigaku Middle Scool. Darien called Nanjiro and asked if I could stay with them while I am in Japan... Of course Mr. Echizen agreed do to my tennis skills. Moody old man...I kinda wonder how Ry stands him sometimes; I mean he is cool to like talk to on occasion, but he acts to much like a teenager. I really hope that I will have no problems in Japan.


	2. Chapter 1: Ricky

Ryoma's Point of view.

Chapter 1

I was returning to Japan with my best friend Ricky from America. I watched her down her twelfth cup of coffee hot chocolate, and second Hershey bar, with a half of a subway sandwich. Man could Ricky eat when she was nervous...she is also hyper from all the coffee hot chocolate; I feel bad for the flight attendant because of her hyper personality she tends to forget to use coherent sentence structure. It is really funny and it gets better when she tries to speak in Japanese, because all of her sentences mash together and it leaves everyone looking like someone spotted them doing something wrong.

Ricky and I have been best friends since the first day we meet...okay not the first time we meet. The first time we meet I had told her that she was weird and she punched me in the gut. The second time we meet was on the tennis court and I told her that her tennis was "Mada! Mada! Dane", and she used a kick serve hitting me square in the face. No the first couple times we meet we were anything but friends; it wasn't until the first day of school that we became friends. See what happened was I was being bullied at recess and the guys pushed me down, and Ricky well Ricky seen it and got mad and punch both boys in the face. She looked at me for the first time and smiled and said she was sorry for hurting me earlier, but when she was saying this one of the boys got up and went to punch her and I shoved her down taking the hit. After that day Ricky and I were best friends; at first I really didn't get her tomboyish ways, but I soon learned that that was Ricky and she was who she was and that made her a very unique friend.

Since Ricky and I both love tennis it was really easy to hang out. I will only admit this to only one person, but Ricky is way better than me; I guess it from all the other sports activities she does, or from the fact her adopted family are Fay. Ricky has like nineteen other siblings excluding her; Ten are boys, and other than her nine are girls. Five of both girls and boys are either older or younger than Ricky. Ricky is five foot two inches with a skinny figure; she has brown short, choppy hair; ivory skin, and different shades of blue in her vibrant colorful eyes. I don't like Ricky any other way then a friend; the only reason I notice her is because no one else looks like Ricky...how many people do you know has multiple shades of blue in their eyes, or that she looks like a zombie when she doesn't sleep.

"Ry...What are you thinking?" asked Ricky asked as she licked the chocolate ice cream cone she had in her hands.

"Why do you keep stuffing yourself with unhealthy food Rick?" I asked because I know she would answer.

"Because Iwant toseethelanding this is my first time in a plane, letalonegoingto a new country Idon'twant to miss it. Doyou (hiccup) wantto miss it?" She basically stated this so fast I only got bits and pieces of what she was saying, but it was enough to answer.

"I been in planes before, and I really don't mind missing the landings I don't find it interesting. Plus you need some sleep if you want to play tennis after we land."

"I can't sweepnowI to hyper." Ricky stated.

"Never mind Rick, when you crash and burn don't cry." I said back.

"Iwon'tcryyou stupid." Ricky nearly shouted.

"Fine I going to sleep Rick don't pester anyone." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Iswon't." Ricky said while again licking her chocolate ice cream cone.

I smiled a bit even though Ricky is hard to understand at time she has a good heart. She cares and will do her best to carry out any goal she has set for herself. Yes Ricky is my friend and I am glade she coming to Japan with me, and of course its going to be fun to see what the other regulars think of her. I know one thing she will turn their lives upside down, and humiliate them any chance she gets. Ricky Fay is my best friend, and she will kick your butt if you insult her family or friends, she smart and funny and wont let anyone get away with bullying, she blunt, truthful, kind, generous, and a best friend anyone could ask for. I might sound out of character, but I can say that Ricky is a puzzle that I am still trying to figure out, and hope I will soon.

* * *

Sorry to any grammar and spelling mistakes. I also hope you will enjoy this story, and yes Ryoma is a little out of character but know one really knows what going on in his head so its make it fun to write. I do not own prince of tennis or the saying mada mada dane that belongs to makers of prince of tennis. However I do own Ricky the fay member the story idea, and the random babbling that might happen in chapter. Please review and tell me what you think thank you. ps no dirty comments or bad word. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2 sleep

Ricky had finally crashed do to the sugar high she inflicted a pon herself on the plane. My dumb dad kept poking her with a pencil to make sure she was alive. To be honest I am use to Ricky doing this o herself before major tests, and anything that might induce stress.

"Dad don't do that if she wakes up you will be the one pasted out." I warned my dumb dad.

"Mmmmm...wait what why?" My dad asked stupidly.

I left my dumb dad to figure out what I meant on his own. I looked through my bag for the pictures of me and the Fay family. Rick took most of them so she wasn't in many; the ones she was in she mostly goofed off, but one picture she was serious in was the first picture we took before I left for the first time to go to Japan. Her face had a smile, but her eyes showed sadness; I hated theis picture because it wasn't Rick she was always happy, and she never really allowed her other emotions to show. Maybe that I why she is behind a camera to capture things like this.

"Ry can I kill your dad?" Ricky asked in front of my door.

"How would you explain that to the police?" I asked.

"Blame it on the cat." Rick answered rather sleepily.

"No Rick afraid you can't kill him." I said.

"okay! He pokes me ever again he might lose a finger or two.". Rick said as she left to go down stairs.

Man was she peeved off...that reminds me I should make Kaido wake her up when she is really tired, or Tezuka mmmm I got it payback time Inu.

"Ry...What are you waiting for lighting to get you a going?" Asked Ricky.

"No. Why do you ask?" I questioned her.

"Cause you look like my brother Rex when he has eaten to many explosion veggie burgers." Rick stated bluntly.

"Haha...thanks I will remember that when it comes to who cleaning up after dinner." I said.

"Mmmh..sounds inviting but I will pass." Rick said.

* * *

I am sorry I have not updated in a while I have been swamped with work. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review thanks.


End file.
